Guilty Pleasures
by faery-of-fiction
Summary: Oishi brought the two together, but they were only supposed to be friends. An introspective look at a what if scenario. TezukaEiji pairing


I'm starting to think I have a problem with tossing Tezuka together with any other character that strikes my fancy… Oh well, there are worse habits to have.

This was written for my friend GottabeGenki who loves Eiji and wanted me to write her something. Since we were both a bit Golden Paired out this fic came to be.

* * *

They were kisses filled with guilt, wandering tentative touches filled with worry and stolen moments filled with lust. They weren't supposed to be there, they weren't supposed to be together and they weren't supposed to be meeting on a regular basis with no other plan than to make out.

Every time they crossed the boundary of personal space, they broke trust with their good friend. Oishi was Tezuka's first real friend, they had a promise together; Oishi was his unquestioning support for his dream– none of which he felt he deserved every time he made their redheaded team mate sigh in pleasure. Tezuka wondered if it was worse for Eiji, who spent even more time alone with Oishi, who needed the never doubting trust of a doubles partner every day on the courts and whose heart was large and caring. They both did their best to ignore those thoughts, even if they surfaced when they were alone at night with nothing but their thoughts to comfort them.

They hadn't meant for this to happen. In fact, neither were that fond of each other. They were only joined together by the tennis team and Oishi – Tezuka thought Eiji was irresponsible and Eiji thought Tezuka was boring. They had an unofficial compromise to be nice to each other for the team and for Oishi.

In a way, it's not odd that it was Oishi who ended up bringing them closer together. His voice of wisdom told of Eiji's determination and Tezuka's lighter side – They gave each other another chance, without prejudice to get to know each other; Or were forced too when Oishi called them last minute pleading family emergency and having to cancel on the movie with his two friends. They were both worried about what was wrong with their friend; Eiji coming up with horrific scenarios and freaking himself out while Tezuka silently brooded.

In the end, they did what he asked and went and saw the movie without him. In the course of a little under three hours they had moved from acquaintances to not quite friends. As they spent time in each other's company they could feel a building tension between them that wouldn't let the relationship forming settle as just friends.

It was only natural that they would meet again, see what that was between them. It was a simple kiss - one of those awkward ones where noses bump, glasses dig into skin but somehow, you still end up breathless. It should have ended there, they should have remembered their dear friend, but all they could think of was the sparking heat forming between them.

It had been a month since then, everyday the burden of their secret grew heavier, looking Oishi in the eye became harder and soon it would fall apart. Would their friend be supportive, disgusted or jealous? Neither Tezuka or Eiji were willing to risk their relationship with Oishi for their relationship with each other. But still, they found themselves with lips locked and hands exploring flesh on a near daily basis.

One day, Oishi would find out, walk in on them in the locker room, coming back to retrieve a math text. Find Tezuka exploring his partner's orange mint mouth – his momentary favourite toothpaste – on a visit to see if Tezuka wanted to study. Or perhaps, find them entwined around each other on Eiji's bed while going to surprise his double partner with an ice cream and a trip to the courts. But hopefully that day was still far away.

Guilt and pleasure combined as hands slipped beneath fabric and tongues danced with each other. The future was not predetermined and the present was here now. With silent apologies sent to their friend, they abandoned worry for lust.

End.


End file.
